Ketulunanox
Ketulunanox is the kingdom of the Moon and space. They claim to originated from the moon. The landscape is in the moonlight, it can look eerie yet beautiful. The locals can use the moonlight, for personal gain, but the king order for a city of these type of people to be destroyed. History The moon goddesses, Ketu, and Luna, wanted to make a world that wasn't like the planets mad by the other gods; they wanted to make their own world. They formed a new world called Ketuluna,and the people, Ketulunarians, were an advance breed being able to use technology and magic. This made the planet glow in unison, however this made the brother of the Moon goddesses Atrumus, saw the moon shine in his darkness and traveled to destroy it. The Ketulunarians gathered and held off the god, until the Angels could intervene. However the damage was already done, and the planet started to lose it's ability to maintain life.The Goddesses help make 5 different spaceships to fly to Allorum. When they landed, the Goddesses order the destruction of all of the ships, however only 4 had landed. The Ketulunarians believed that the 5th one was destroyed. The ones that were destroyed were at the area that is known as the Birth Crater today. A Ketulunaian, Kedar, wanted to show that they were friendly, so she asked a meeting with the leaders of the current kingdoms. She said that the moons could enhance their magic a hundred fold. She raised his arms, and a moon appeared above every kingdom. The magic did increase in each kingdom, but the leader were afraid that the Ketulunaians, were going to use the moons as a weapon or to use them to spy on them. They confronted them, and say they waned the moons gone, *Except for Nerezza* Kedar said she couldn't, but he could make her moon stronger to block their moons, but it would reduce the magic abilities of the kingdom. They did not care, they just did not wanted the moons gone. Kedar gathered some other Ketulunanoxians to help her to make their home planet stronger, to hide the other moons, since getting rid of them would be impossible. One of the mages was for Guasto, but it backfired, making him absorbed the moon. To make sure the other moons did not come back, the sages placed a spell to have the essence of their souls be reincarnated. In the city, the are slates that held the weapons of the warriors. The new warrior would have a birth mark of the home planet to recognize them. In dire need, the warrior could summon the power of that moon, and make is shine. There would also be a champion of the moons, one that would be the leader, and could draw power from all of the moons. The other kingdoms did not what to let the Ketulunanoxains to live, so they gathered their best troops to take them out. The Moon goddesses were worry for their creations, so they gave them the ability to become stronger in the light of their former planet. They defeated the troops, but the power made them become insane, so in the moonlight, they lose their sanity, but gain unimaginable power. And the world's first Berserkers were born. About 16 years ago, The champion of the Moon and new leader, Xïsa Tyrant, arrived to one of the city in Ketulunanox, Lunatopia, and order for everyone to slaughter. A majority of the population died, for resisting him, the rest either escaped, or became Xïsa's slave. The Lunatopian Massarce is a dark time for the Ketulunanox kingdom. Geography Ketulunanox is a kingdom that is covered in a sandy like substance, but it is not like any sand on Allorum. About a foot underground, is regular dirt which plants can thrive. There are some small craters, and tall circular plateau, throughout the open plains. There are some small towns, but a lot of people live in Spaizo. Lunatopia use to rival their population numbers, but since they were wiped out, Spaizo is the largest populated city in the kingdom. The moon is always large and full in the sky, even during the daytime. Locations There are 5 famous locations in Ketulunanox: Lunar Castle- A white castle with resides on top of the tallest mountain. There is no roof, since it doesn't storm, and it is lit with the light by the moon 24/7. There is a rumor, that the moon twin Goddesses made the land that is their kingdom when they came to Crepusculum. Ketuspazio-The city of night, it is the most advance city, technology wise. They are right under the Lunar Castle. They have made a Train, with the moonlight, and moon rocks, and it travels from different parts of the city. They have also made a barrier that is powered by the moon's ray also. This is the 2nd largest city in the world. Lunatopia Ruins-A city were the king order the demise of all of it's people. He never stated why he order it, but no one had asked his order. The city was filled with people that could use the moonlight to the maximum that any human could use. Most of the buildings are destroyed but some statues and such are still up. Tractus Rapids-A deadly river by day, but becomes calm under the moonlight. There is a section where it spans out into a sphere and thousands of little island reside there, along with monsters. This is because the Moon twins Goddesses did not want their enemies to attack the castle when the sun is out, the time where they are the weakest. Birth Crater-A massive crater where the Ketulunanoxians believe where they came from their home planet, Ketuluna, to Crepusculum. It is thickly coated in Moon rock, which only a few local know how to turn that into weapons. It is over 100 miles in diameters. Synopsis Sumatas Arc Nothing at the moment Saints Arc Nothing at the moment Important People Xïza Tyrmond- King and Sumatas of Ketulunanox, and Champion of the Moons Grim Dagger- Captain of Ketulunanox. Liatra- Captain of Ketulunanox Volkmar Gamlxltoe- Dark Moon Knight and Hero Vash, The Stampede- The Ghost Moon Warrior